Conventional linear motors are designed either for heavy duty output where size of unit, power consumption, inertia, diameter size of core, reactance speed, etc., are of small consequence, or for extremely light duty output such as the type that is used for electro-magnetic pick-up heads. A good example of the latter type of linear motor forms the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,206 issued Sept. 18, 1973.
The linear motor of this patent has a high response rate contributed to by a coil assembly or armature preferably made of a lightweight, thin-walled plastic tube about which a conductor is coiled. The armature is slidable along a guide trace on low cost lightweight slide bearings. Despite this desirable type of construction on the linear motor designed along the teachings of this patent can not provide sufficient power output to satisfy applications where any significant work is required.